24 hours notice
by XxRussiasMinionxx
Summary: Slight DaveXJohn...John and Dave decide to skip school and go hang out in an abandon lot but become sick a few hours later. The doctor tells them they have 24 hours to live. So why not punch some people in the face, go to a club, get laid, steal a car and rob a bank. We only have 24 hours to live... Right?


**So this is my first time writing a homestuck fanfiction. I've rped quite a few times as John but never Dave. This was actually a question posed on spy mode of omegle. A girl and I had a whole plan if we were to die in 24 hours together and I really liked the idea. Please leave positive feed back and don't be too mean. We all start from somewhere when it comes to knew categories lol. ENJOY **

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"YO EGDERP COME OVER HERE AND CHECK THIS SWEET SHIT OUT!" Dave yelled across the abandoned lot, arms flailing in the air.

Sighing John put down the yellow salamander he was currently studying and walked slowly to his best friend. John looked at Dave as the boy shivered ever so slightly. Dave wasn't from Washington. He was from Texas and he still wasn't used to the semi-bitter October air Washington had to offer.

As John approached, Dave turned around and examined the ground. His curiosity peaking, John picked up his pace.

"What are you looking at?" John asked. Peaking over his friends shoulder… or trying to. Dave was about 5'8 – 5'9 and John was a measly 5'3. Giving up he decided to stand at his friend side.

"Do you not see this? Do you not see this fine piece of specimen sitting in front of us?" Dave pointed to the ground and Johns gaze followed.

It was a rock.

A big rock.

A big dull rock.

"Dave it's a rock? What's so special?" John laughed at his friend. All those late nights of him not getting his sleep, too busy making new beats, was starting to take its toll.

"Nah bro look closer. You don't see it. I swear I'm not losing my shit."

John took off his glasses, cleaned them with his blue hoodie and put them back on.

"I don't see anything" John moved closer, squinting.

"Oh my fucking god you don't see it? You don't see the rock glowing?" Dave stated. He himself moving closer to the rock.

Now that Dave mentioned it the rock did have a faint glow to it.

"Why is it glowing?" John asked. Crouching in front of it.

"Man if I knew don't you think I would have told you?"

Dave bent down near the rock. The glowing intensified, yellow light reflecting off his aviator shades.

"Hey help me pick it up." Dave turned towards his friend.

John sat there shocked. His baby blue eyes widening a fraction.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! THE THING IS GLOWING!" John yelled.

Dave shrugged.

"So? Your point? Come on Egderp don't tell me you're afraid of a little glowing rock? What's the worse it can do? Give us super powers? And if you asked me that doesn't sound bad. Sounds hella fun."

Grumbling to himself John stood on the opposite side of the rock and bent down.

"This thing looks heavy." John commented. More to himself then to Dave.

"On the count of three. 1 …2…3"

On three both the boys grabbed the rock and lifted it up.

The yellow glow around the rock soon turned into a deep purple.

As the wind picked up Daves glasses flew off.

"OH FUCK NOT THE SHADES!" Dave yelled over the wind.

John locked eyes with Dave and the two started at each other as the rock continued to glow a deep purple.

"Bro… your eyes are glowing this freakish blue color. And not your usual blue man I'm talking about that color blue you only get once in a lifetime when you're mixing paint or some shit."

John could say the same. He always knew Daves eyes were red. He known him his whole life. The Strider-Lalondes had some freaky eye colors. But Daves eyes weren't the usual ruby red he rarely saw.

They were a deep blood red.

And they were glowing.

Neither of the boys were able to let go of the rock. As if their hands were glued to the thing. As the two stood there, eyes locked it seemed like time slowed down around them but the wind continued its assault.

"DAVE MY HANDS ARE STUCK AND THEY'RE STARTING TO BURN! WHAT DO WE DO? WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" John yelled over the wind. His raven locks whipping across his face. Panic evident in his glowing blue eyes.

The window kicked up a notch.

"KEEP TRYING TO PULL YOUR HANDS AWAY!" Dave yelled back. Slight panic in his voice. He couldn't let his friend know he was starting to get scared. He didn't want him to freak even more.

"DAVE WE'RE FLOATING! DAVE WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! I CAN'T LET GO!"

Dave looked down with wide eyes to see that yes John was right.

They were hovering 2 feet off the ground.

And they continued to go up.

John try and fail to pull his hands away from the rock.

Dave followed suit. They were 10 feet in the air. They were going to die. They knew it. They didn't want to admit it. But they knew this was the end.

"DAVE IF WE DIE I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I ALWAYS THOUGHT YOUR RAPS WERE SHITTY!"

John yelled. Dave smirked.

"I KNEW YOU DID BRO! AND IF WE DIE I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I ALWAYS HATED CON-AIR AND NIC CAGE!"

John frowned at his friend. Hurt flashing quickly across his face.

Before the black haired boy could speak the rock that seemed to be stuck to both his and his friend's hands grew hot. The purple glow that surrounded the rock soon surrounded the boys.

The wind stopped and time slowed.

**_BOOM!_**

The rock exploded, causing Dave and John to fly in opposite directions.

Though knocked unconscious John seemed to be glowing a faint blue, and Dave a faint red.

Anyone who witnessed this little…._whatever this was_…that took place minutes ago would sigh in relief to see both boys were still breathing.

Little did they know both Dave and John were about to receive a 24 hour notice.

* * *

**Wow...eh I'm kinda iffy on this chapter. It's always hard for me to start off a new story but things will pick up in the next two chapters or so. I really do hope you enjoyed. So do me a favor? Review, Fave and Follow. Thanks (:**


End file.
